Star Time
Star Time è una raccolta di James Brown. Tracce # "Please, Please, Please" - 2:43 # "Why Do You Do Me" - 2:59 # "Try Me" - 2:30 # "Tell Me What I Did Wrong" - 2:20 # "Bewildered" - 2:21 # "Good Good Lovin'" - 2:18 # "I'll Go Crazy" - 2:05 # "I Know It's True" - 2:40 # "(Do the) Mashed Potatoes, Pt. 1" - 1:39 # "Think" - 2:46 # "Baby, You're Right" - 2:58 # "Lost Someone" - 3:28 # "Night Train" - 3:38 # "I've Got Money" - 2:29 # "I Don't Mind" - 2:29 # "Prisoner of Love" - 2:24 # "Devil's Den" - 4:48 # "Out of the Blue" - 2:15 # "Out of Sight" - 2:19 # "Grits" - 3:58 # "Maybe the Last Time" - 3:02 # "It's a Man World" - 3:22 # "I Got You" - 2:27 # "Papa's Got a Brand New Bag, Pt. 1,2 & 3" - 6:56 # "Papa's Got a Brand New Bag, Pt. 1" - 2:06 # "I Got You (I Feel Good)" - 2:45 # "Ain't That a Groove" - 3:31 # "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" - 2:46 # "Money Won't Change You" - 6:01 # "Don't Be a Dropout" - 4:31 # "Bring It Up (Hipster's Avenue)" - 3:48 # "Let Yourself Go" - 3:53 # "Cold Sweat" - 7:30 # "Get It Together" - 8:57 # "I Can't Stand Myself (When You Touch Me), Pt. 1" - 3:29 # "I Got the Feelin'" - 2:39 # "Licking Stick-Licking Stick" - 4:52 # "Say It Loud - I'm Black and I'm Proud, Pt. 1" - 2:59 # "There Was a Time" - 4:59 # "Give It Up or Turnit a Loose" - 3:10 # "I Don't Want Nobody To Give Me Nothing (Open Up the Door I'll Get It Myself)" - 5:59 # "Mother Popcorn" - 6:18 # "Funky Drummer" - 7:00 # "Get Up (I Feel Like Being) Sex Machine" - 5:15 # "Super Bad, Pts 1 & 2" - 4:26 # "Talkin' Loud & Sayin' Nothing" - 8:59 # "Get Up, Get Into It and Get Involved" - 7:03 # "Soul Power, Pts 1 & 2" - 4:25 # "Brother Rapp/Ain't It Funky Now" - 7:44 # "Hot Pants, Pt. 1" - 3:06 # "I'm a Greddy Man, Pt. 1" - 3:36 # "Make It Funky, Pt. 1" - 3:34 # "It's a New Day" - 3:48 # "I Got Ants on My Pants, Pt. 1" - 3:01 # "King Heroin" - 3:57 # "There It Is, Pt. 1" - 3:20 # "Public Enemy #1, Pt. 1" - 5:09 # "Get On the Good Foot" - 4:07 # "I Got a Bag of My Own" - 3:44 # "Doing It to Death" - 5:14 # "The Payback" - 7:28 # "Papa Don't Take No Mess, Pt. 1" - 4:22 # "Stoned to Bone, Pt. 1" - 3:28 # "My Thang" - 4:37 # "Funky President (People It's Bad)" - 4:01 # "Hot (I Need To Be Loved, Loved, Loved, Loved)" - 5:03 # "Get Up Offa That Thing (Release the Pressure)" - 6:14 # "Body Heat, Pt. 1" - 4:29 # "It's Too Funky in Here" - 5:39 # "Rapp Payback (Where Iz Moses)" - 4:36 # "Unity, Pt. 1" - 3:40 Formazione * James Brown - voce Artisti inclusi * The Famous Flames - coro (1-7/10-12/15/17-24), chitarra (1-7/10-12/15/17-24), basso (1-7/10-12/15/17-24), sassofono (1-7/10-12/15/17-24), batteria (1-7/10-12/15/17-24) * Alfred Corley - sassofono (9) * Bernard Odum - basso (9) * The Funky Brothers - coro (25-41), basso (25-41), chitarra (25-41), sassofono (25-41), piano (25-41), batteria (25-41) * Fred Wesley - trombone (42-55) * Alfred "Pee Wee" Ellis - sassofono (42-55) * Jimmy Nolen - chitarra (42-55) * Charles Sherrell - basso elettrico (42-55) * Clyde Stubblefield - batteria (42-55) * Skip McDonald - chitarra (56-71) * Doug Wimbish - basso (56-71) * Keith LeBlanc - batteria (56-71) * Afrika Bambaataa - coro (71) Categoria:Album Categoria:500 migliori album